The present invention relates to modular uprights and the sliding safety grille formed by them.
Numerous designs of sliding safety grilles are very common nowadays, said grilles being designed to pass from an operating position, where they protect doors and windows, to a rest position, where they are folded up and adjacent to the edge of their frame or the opening, thus drastically reducing their dimensions.
As they have become more widespread, the range of dimensions of the openings which must be protected by these grilles has correspondingly increased: however, because of the level of safety which the grilles must ensure, hitherto the possibility of disassembling the uprights which form them has been overlooked.
This situation has therefore obliged manufacturers to provide a large number of constructional designs, with the disadvantage of increasing substantially the storage space which is needed to cope with client""s requests or, alternatively, resulting in delays in supplying of most of the parts required.
Moreover, this has meant that the sliding grilles are supplied to the user already assembled and ready for installation and that, therefore, transporting them is difficult owing to the large dimensions which they have.
Finally, if there are errors in the manufacture of the iron gratings, the structure of the latter is such that adjustments are not possible and this may give rise to huge numbers of rejects in terms of material.
The object of the present invention is that of eliminating the drawbacks mentioned above. The invention, as characterized by the claims, solves the problem of providing solid sliding safety grilles using modular uprights.
One of the advantages obtained by the present invention consists essentially in the fact that a modular element of a single type may be used and can be associated with an arbitrary number of other identical modules: this in fact results in the possibility of managing a single type of warehouse and of providing grilles of practically any height.
Moreover, owing to its modular nature, the grille may also be assembled by the retailer or even by the user, reducing the transportation costs and hence the price of the grille. Finally, it is possible to eliminate errors in measurement, even when the grille has been completed, by simply replacing one or both the end components of the uprights.